moose_without_numbersfandomcom-20200214-history
Jihad, The Bank(TM)
Jihad, The Bank™ are the remnant of the Banking Clans of the old hegemony, originating from Cain in the Tiamat (1116) system. Quick Facts * Homeworld: Cain (1116) * Faction Tag: Fanatical * Homeworld Tags: Immortal, Local Speciality * Faction Theme Song Non-Homeworld Locations: * Other Planet: Thrall, inhabited by species of the same name. Planet Tags: Hivemind, Post-Scarcity. * Deep Space Station: Bloodbank, main hub for distributing Blood™ over the Sector South. (Secretive military observers, black market for the elite) * Research Base: Tremére, mostly experiments on Blood™ '''and Thralls. * Asteroid Belt: The Rink, where the enemies of the Camarilla end up. (Wage-slave corporate miners, life support threatened) History Most histories of the colonisation era are lost to time, except that some suspect that the original name of the planet was Andes, and the system Karis, and used to be a major Psychic Academy. Otherwise, the locals quickly found that after The Scream, it wasn't only them that changed, but their planet as well. Due to the wild psychic energy burst most like was killed on the planet and it's biosphere collapsed, but, before it did, they found something most peculiar. A tree that bled, when cut, and the flowing deep red liquid, not only healed them, but extended their life to incredible lengths. Early on, due to the survivalist conditions the people of the planet found themselves in, they quickly turned on each other to get the precious '''Blood™. This was when the Thirteen Clans formed, that kept warring with each other over the scarce resources for centuries, before the rise of Cain, and the First Jihad. Cain was one of the few people who were alive before the Scream, and retained their psychic abilities. He quickly subjugated the rest of the clans, and united them under a single banner, and together the formed the Camarilla. During the Embrace Wars, Cain has died, and the locals renamed the Savege Planet after their fatherly leader, but they lost to the overwhelming numbers of enemies they acquired. Recently, in the Embrace peace times, the Clans have converted their Blood™ into something even more powerful, Capital. This changed them completely, and to honour the memory of Cain once again, the Camarilla decided form Jihad, The Bank'™'. In most recent times for this reason the Clans are mostly known as the Banking Clans. Society The Camarilla is the central council of the Clans, where each one of them has a representative, to further their own gains, though during the Embrace Era, their goals have been fairly united, trying to carve out a power base inside the Embrace. Each Clan owns 1/13th of the planet, and most of them are tasked with keeping up the production of Blood™ to ensure they gain more capital. Their entire society has changed to facilitate the harvesting and cultivation of the Blood Trees. So that they can acquire more capital. The Clans keep a tight grip on these operations, and most people work for their share of the Blood™ and simple bread and board. Category:Faction Category:Civil War